fictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Antwoord op adoptieverzoek van Zwartstreep
Omdat ik om een of andere reden niet kon antwoorden op je blogbericht, doe ik het zo maar even. Mijn antwoord Ik weet dat het mogelijk is om wiki's opnieuw een klein beetje leven in te blazen, omdat dat me gelukt is met de Avatar Fanon wiki, maar dat gebeurde pas nadat ik vier maanden lang alleen op die wiki dagelijks aan het bewerken was en later waren we er nooit met meer dan vijf gebruikers tegelijkertijd. En ik werd door de andere gebruikers op die wiki gekozen als de nieuwe beheerder op die wiki nadat ik acht maanden lang als gebruiker dagelijk actief was met bewerkingen en op de chat. Dus ik ben sinds 2012 al vrijwel dagelijks online op de wiki. De reden dat jij en Natuurster op zoveel weerstand zijn gestuit met deze wiki, is omdat dit in de eerste instantie een duplicaatwiki is van de FanFiction wiki. Je zei tegen Goudvacht dat je hier meer wilde dan verhalen, maar daarmee onderscheid je je nog steeds niet van de FF wiki, omdat deze ook dichtbundels, wereldopbouwen, wedstrijden, uitdagingen, biografieën, strips en meer heeft en dit aanbod in de toekomst ook verder uitgebreid zal worden. Maar er is ook nog wat anders: namelijk respect. Je bent sinds mei op de wiki, dus in principe wordt je door de WC gemeenschap nog gezien als een leerling. Je zal je keer op keer moeten bewijzen om die positie van clanleider te verdienen, maar voor je dat bent, zal je moeten bewijzen dat je een goede leerling bent, daarna een goede krijger en dan een commandant. Ik heb als leerling op de AFF wiki mezelf alles moeten leren. Ik kon aan niemand iets vragen, maar het lukte me toch. Niet altijd direct en niet alles, maar ik kwam een heel eind. Toen de eerste gebruikers actief werden, zou je me kunnen vergelijken met een krijger. Ik kon ze een beetje helpen en we schreven lekker samen verhalen, terwijl we onszelf een beetje redden. Toen het drukker op de wiki werd, begon ik ook steeds meer mensen te helpen. Ik hoefde niet eens meer naar ze toe te komen. Ze vroegen me vaak genoeg om hulp. De eerste tekenen van dat je respect hebt verdiend binnen het gemeenschap. In het begin was het nog een beetje de mentor, maar al snel gaven ze me ook een zekere autoriteit mee. Ik was bevorderd tot commandant, zeg maar. En toen Nvdaang op het idee kwam om de wiki te adopteren, vroeg hij of ik (samen met hem) beheerder wilde worden. Daar waren de andere gebruikers en de community wiki het ook mee eens en ik werd tot de algemene beheerder van de wiki gemaakt, terwijl dit nooit mijn doel was geweest. Ondertussen had ik wel een verhaal van 40 lange hoofdstukken (50.000 woorden) op die wiki staan samen met wat andere korte verhalen en kende ik van ieder verhaal op de wiki de inhoud. Toen ik beheerder werd, moest ik natuurlijk veel leren over alle functies waar beheerders toegang tot hebben, maar het hele gebruikersgedeelte had ik al prima onder de knie, ik kende de wiki door en door, ik kende iedere gebruiker persoonlijk en ik had al ontzettend veel bewerkingen gedaan (2.000+) voor ik ook daadwerkelijk beheerder werd. Dus om een lang verhaal kort te maken: bewijs jezelf nu eerst eens als gebruiker. Het is niet moeilijk om jezelf beheerder te noemen en iedereen te vertellen wat hij moet doen, maar dat resulteert in het eindeloze kritiek waar deze wiki onder gebukt gaat. Al die beloftes van je...het bewijst niks. Ja, je hebt veel goede wil, maar wat koop ik er voor? En vervolgens zie ik een bericht van je dat je zin hebt om te chatten en niet om te bewerken, omdat je zelf zegt dat je daar te lui voor bent. Ja zeg. Denk je dat Vuurster daar mee weg zou komen? "Nee, jongens, ik ben de leider, maar ik heb vandaag geen zin om te jagen. Morgen misschien...Ik weet niet. Zien wel." Zou jij naar zo'n leider luisteren? Wat ik niet eens wil horen, maar gewoon wil zien is een leider die dan al op jacht is, omdat de clan eten nodig heeft. Ik wil niet horen dat je deze wiki gaat veranderen, ik wil zien dat je verhalen schrijft, zodat je mij, een andere schrijver, kan begrijpen als ik bijvoorbeeld naar je toe zou komen wanneer er plagiaat gepleegd is en hoe erg ik dat vind. Je stuit op zoveel kritiek, omdat we wel (soort van) horen wat je wilt bereiken, maar we er nooit wat van zien. Als jij beheerder van deze wiki wil worden, moet jij het voorbeeld voor hen allemaal zijn. Jouw verhalen moeten de standaard zijn voor alles wat er op deze wiki geschreven wordt en jouw gedrag wordt als voorbeeld door de rest genomen. Zelfs op je mindere punten, zoals spelling, kan je je nauwelijks fouten permiteren en bovendien: als je beheerder wilt zijn, neem ik aan dat je bij Google op kan zoeken hoe je een bepaald woord schrijft, zeker als je twijfelt. Want je wilt beheerder worden, Zwartstreep en dan verwachten mensen gewoon dat je vrijwel alles al weet, kan (of daar tenminste heel snel achterna zal gaan), zal oplossen en niet met excuses aan komt zetten of gaat schreeuwen op het moment dat er wat kritiek geleverd word. Want blijven roepen dat een wiki als deze niet bestaat, terwijl je toch een account op de FF wiki hebt of al meerdere keren op een spelfout gewezen worden en deze niet aanpassen, maar met het excuus komen dat je spelling niet goed is, wordt ook niet gewaardeerd. In mijn ogen kan je nu twee dingen doen: Je kan je plan doorzetten om nu met alle geweld beheerder van deze wiki te worden, maar dan krijg je meteen alle ellende op je bord die deze wiki in de eerste instantie zo inactief heeft gemaakt en je zal maar kritiek blijven krijgen. (Dus de negativiteit, de relatie met de FF wiki, gebruikers die hier alleen maar komen om hun mening te geven en niet om bij te dragen) Of je laat aan ons zien dat je daadwerkelijk om deze wiki geeft en gaat bewerken. Je gaat gewoon lekker schrijven. Je gedraagt je gewoon als de leerling, vogelt wat dingen uit, kan wat navragen (dat recht heb je als leerling) en kan door middel van enthousiasme en ervaring doorgroeien tot krijger en misschien op een dag als beheerder van een kleine, maar fijne wiki. Dit is misschien de langste weg, maar wel degene die het meeste loont. Geloof me. Respect kan je niet afdwingen met de titel van beheerder. Respect moet je verdienen en daarvoor moet je hard werken. Echt hard. Categorie:Blogberichten